Perfluoro-t-butoxyallyl ether and perfluoro-t-butoxypropargyl ether are previously unknown in the chemical art. However, other allyl ethers and propargyl ethers are known, and their utility as monomers for incorporation into homo and copolymers having advantageous electrical, mechanical and thermal properties are known.